Living Lies and Dying Truths
by Imhoteptra
Summary: Ancient Thebes is awaken. The truth is revealed. Act I:S III updated!
1. Act One S:I

Title: Living Lies and Dying Truths  
Author: Imhoteptra   
Summary: Ancient Thebes is awaken. The truth is revealed.  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.  
Rated: R  
  


Prologue  


  
The land of Egypt has become the keeper to the secrets of its inhabitants: Imhotep, Anck-Su-Namun, Seti, and Nefertiri.   
  
This ancient and almost-forgotten story begins during the time of Egyptian pharaoh Seti's rule, in the land of Thebes. It will end in Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead.   
  
I, Imhoteptra, sister of Imhotep the high priest of Thebes, pledge with a pure heart to reveal the truth. I ask only for the Gods to keep this story alive, even in the humble hearts of servants and beggars...  
  
Characters:  
Seti - Pharoah  
Nefertiri - Pharoah's daughter  
Imhotep - High priest of Thebes  
Anck-Su-Namun - Mistress  


  


  


Act One, Scene I  


[The scene opens to a moonlit terrace in Pharoah's palace upon which Anck-Su-Namun and Nefertiri are conversing quietly...]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Why wear such an expression? Do I make life unpleasant for you?"  
  
[Nefertiri turns her back to Anck-Su-Namun and walks toward the terrace edge.]  
  
Nefertiri: "I am forced to marry a man for which I haven't love. How can one be happy without the freedom to love whom they choose?"  
  
[Anck-Su-Namun sighs, then slow walks to Nefertiri.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "I am yours, my love. But you are your father's only child and a woman. If you do not marry, who will succeed pharoah?"  
  
[Anck-Su-Namun places her hands on Nefertiri's back and rests her head on Nefertiri's shoulder.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Show your love for me. Speak your love to me, but silently, with a kiss upon my lips."  
  
[Nefertiri turns around and leans closer to Anck-Su-Namun. Anck-Su-Namun leans closer. They kiss.]  
  
[Enter Seti]  
  
[Nefertiri and Anck-Su-Namun end their expression of love upon noticing Pharoah Seti's entrance. The two look alarmed. Seti senses their surprise.]  
  
Seti: "You two look afright." [grins]  
Nefertiri: "Only afright for not having notice upon your entrance. I feel ashamed for not offering the proper welcome [bows] that you deserve my lord." [Smiles and glances at Anck-Su-Namun]  
Anck-Su-Namun: I, too, my lord. [bows]  
Seti: It is fine, my dears, but it should not happen again. [Stares at Anck-Su-Namun]  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Nefertiri and I were discussing her betrothal to your high priest Imhotep." [Glances at Nefertiri]  
Seti: "Yes, I see. [Turns toward Nefertiri] Marriage to a high priest will be beneficial for you. My dear, you remind me so much of your mother. You will not share her fate. [Points finger at Nefertiri] You will serve your purpose!"  
  
[Exit Seti]  
  
Nefertiri: "We must leave."  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Show your love for me. Let me feel your silent love once again before I retire." [Leans toward Nefertiri]  
  
[Nefertiri steps back.]  
  
Nefertiri: "We must leave."   
  
[Exit Nefertiri]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "No, my love. Only I must leave."   
  
[A single tear trails Anck-Su-Namun's flawless olive skin and then drops to the tiled floor of the terrace.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Only I..." [Sighs and then wipes face]  
  
[Exit Anck-Su-Namun]  


End of Scene I  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Act One S:II

Characters:  
Seti - Pharoah  
Nefertiri - Pharoah's daughter  
Imhotep - High priest of Thebes  
Anck-Su-Namun - Mistress  
Servant  


Act One, Scene II  


  
[As the sun rises, so do the inhabitants of the Pharoah's palace. The servants prepare the breakfast of figs, cakes, and breads. The Pharoah, his family, and his guests, dress, then procede to the dining hall.]  
  
[Enter Anck-Su-Namun and Nefertiri]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Should we sit near each other?"   
Nefertiri: [Hesitates] "Yes, we should sit near to each other."  
  
[They both pull the dining chairs out and Anck-Su-Namun sits.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "You should have no fear. The man whom loves you, is not a threat. [Pauses] He could be a worse kind." [Sits]  
  
Nefertiri: "How so? He is a threat to our love. And what kind could be worse? He is a man, is he not!"  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Our love... If only... [Stares in Nefertiri's eyes and places her hand upon her heart] Our love has no end."   
  
[Enter Seti and Imhotep]  
  
Seti: "My dears! My dears! Nefertiri, do come and greet Imhotep! [Leans toward Nefertiri and whispers] After all, he shall be your life partner soon!"  
Nefertiri: [Bows to Seti and then to Imhotep] Good morning, Father. Good morning, Imhotep."  
  
[Imhotep takes Nefertiri's hand and kisses it gently before releasing.]  
  
Nefertiri: "It is a fine day."  
  
[Seti walks toward Anck-Su-Namun, leaving Imhotep and Nefertiri alone.]  
  
Imhotep: "Only the sight of you makes it fine."  
Nefertiri: [Blushes] "We must converse alone. Soon."  
Imhotep: "As you wish, my love. [Smiles] After breakfast, I will ask permission from your father."  
  
[Imhotep and Nefertiri continue conversing. Seti approaches Anck-Su-Namun.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Lord." [Bows]   
Seti: "Do you prefer solitude?" [Raises left eyebrow]  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Why, no of couse not. Why do you ask Lord?"   
Seti: "You are not married."  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Well, [Looks down] I do not consider myself alone."  
Seti: "You have no man. You are alone. [Pulls back chair and sits] Sit down."  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Yes, Lord."  
Seti: "If you are waiting for the love of a perfect man, you shouldn't. For he does not exist. You should marry for security..."  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Marriage is a life partnership..."  
Seti: "You should marry for status..."  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Marriage is difficult. I feel I am not ready."  
Seti: "You should marry someone that has love for you..."  
Anck-Su-Namun: "No one has love for me."  
Seti: "Not true, my dear. I have love for you. Only you."  
  
[Seti takes Anck-Su-Namun's hand and places it upon his heart.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: [Studders] "I... I... I don't know what to say, Lord." [Glances towards Nefertiri]  
Seti: [Breathes heavily] "Beautiful Anck-Su-Namun, courageous warrior Anck-Su-Namun, jewel of the empire Anck-Su-Namun, will you marry me?"   
  
[Seti's eyes begin to fill with tears. Anck-Su-Namun wipes away his tears.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: [Glances at Imhotep and Nefertiri] Yes... Yes, I will marry you."  
  
[Imhotep and Nefertiri lock arms. Imhotep leads Nefertiri to a seat opposite Anck-Su-Namun and beside himself. Anck-Su-Namun looks both surprised and hurt.]  
  
Seti: [Shouts] "Imhotep! Nefertiri! Anck-Su-Namun and I are betrothed!"  
  
[Nefertiri looks toward Anck-Su-Namun with a surprised look upon her face, then to Seti. Nefertiri begins to cry heavily.]  
  
Seti: "Nefertiri, why are you crying?"   
Anck-Su-Namun: "Nefertiri is overwhelmed. Our union is her desire."  
  
[Anck-Su-Namun grabs Seti's hand and leads him away from the dining hall.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: [To servant] "We will dine in private."  
  
Servant: "Yes, my lady." [Bows]  
  
[Exit Anck-Su-Namun and Seti]  
  
[Imhotep and Nefertiri sit at the dining table and have breakfast.]  
  
Imhotep: "The gods have blessed us!"  
  
[Imhotep places a fig upon his plate and begins to eat.]  
  
Nefertiri: "Yes, it is hard to believe one group can be so blessed." [Continues to cry]  
  
[Silence fills the room as they continue to breakfast.]  
  
Imhotep: "There is no reason for tears." [Wipes Nefertiri's tears] "This time seems proper for our conversation. What is it that you must tell me?"  
Nefertiri: [Smiles] "Nothing... Nothing dear."  
  
[Both Imhotep and Nefertiri rise from the table.]  
  
Servant: "Would you care for anything more, my lady, sir?"  
  
[Imhotep gesticulates the servant's departure.]  
  
Imhotep: "If there is anything... [Pauses] Well, I must return to my work. We can speak later."  
Nefertiri: "Yes, we can."  
  
[Imhotep leans towards Nefertiri and kisses her upon the lips softly.]  
  
Nefertiri: "Oh. [Gasps] My."  
Imhotep: "Forgive me."  
  
[Nefertiri turns her back to Imhotep and walks away. Imhotep watches her until she disappears from the room.]  
  
[Exit Nefertiri]  
  
Imhotep: [Whispers] "Forgive me." [Smiles]  
  
[Exit Imhotep]  
  


End of Scene II  


  



	3. Act One S:III

Characters:  
Anck-Su-Namun - Mistress  
Isis - Goddess of love  
Nefertiri - Pharaoh's daughter  
  


Scene III  
  


[The scene opens to the past, upon the time following Imhotep and Nefertiri's announcement of betrothal by Pharaoh. Dark clouds begin to fill the sky and night is drawing near, but light burns brightly in the temple of Isis, Goddess of love.]  
  


[Begin flashback]  
  


Anck-Su-Namun: [Bows] "I pray to you Isis, Goddess of love, for Nefertiri, for her pure heart to love my damaged heart."  
  
[Red smoke begins to fill the air and Isis, Goddess of love appears.]  
  
Isis: "Anck-Su-Namun, seeker of love, take this rose and place it under the pillow of Nefertiri while she is asleep."  
  
[Isis hands rose to Anck-Su-Namun.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Thank you! [Bows] Thank you!" [Bows]  
Isis: "Be warned, if you take this rose and abuse the power of this spell, not only will you suffer, but those in your web."  
  
[Exit Isis]  
  
[Anck-Su-Namun exits the temple, with rose in hand. Anck-Su-Namun enters Nefertiri's chamber silently.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: [Whispers] "For Imhotep, no love. For myself, all your love."  
  
[Anck-Su-Namun places the rose under Nefertiri's pillow. Red smoke fills the air, circles Nefertiri, and seeps into her heart.]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: "All your love...[Grins]"  
  
[Nefertiri suddenly awakes. The spell has taken effect. Nefertiri's heart is open to Anck-Su-Namun's control.]  
  
Nefertiri: "Hello Anck-Su-Namun. [Sits up] It is a... [Studders] A... It is wonderful to see you."  
  
[Anck-Su-Namun approaches Nefertiri, moves onto Nefertiri's bed, and onto Nefertiri.]  
  
Nefertiri: "Ummm... [Breathes heavily]"  
Anck-Su-Namun: "Let me show you love."  
  
[Anck-Su-Namun undresses both herself and Nefertiri.]  
  
[As the flashback draws to a close, we see Anck-Su-Namun and Nefertiri kissing.]  
  


[End of flashback]  


  
  
  
[Presently, we see Anck-Su-Namun praying in the temple of Isis, Goddess of love. and holding each other]  
  
Anck-Su-Namun: [Bows] "Isis, Goddess of love, my only hope is that you will hear my prayer. [Shouts] I have forsaken my intentions and abused the spells power. Nefertiri's pain is my doing. [Pauses] I ask, Isis, that you will grant her freedom from my oppression."   
  
[As Anck-Su-Namun bows her head to the statue of Isis, red smoke fills the air and Isis, Goddess of love appears.]  
  
Isis: "You are a fool to ask for my assistance. [Pauses] The love spells you have concocted will run their course."  
Anck-Su-Namun: [Raises head] "Forgive my wrongs. [Cries] Do not let my actions punish Nefertiri."  
Isis: "Nefertiri will suffer, as will you, but her punishment will end. Yours will continue."  
Anck-Su-Namun: [Moves closer to Isis] "Please! Please! Tell me the way this spell can be ended."  
Isis: [Sighs] "When will mortals ever learn? [Pauses] For whom do you have love?" [Stares blankly into Anck-Su-Namun's dark eyes]  
Anck-Su-Namun: "My true, honest, pure love and devotion is for the high priest of Thebes, Imhotep."   
Isis: [Grins] "Why, if you have your love is for Imhotep, do you cast a love spell upon another?"  
Anck-Su-Namun: "For...well... [Pauses] I... [Shouts] I wanted no love for him to be felt by Nefertiri!"  
Isis: "You had impure intentions when you cast such a spell. For that reason, there can be no help for you or Nefertiri. [Vanishing] "Remember, your suffering with continue, Nefertiri's will end." [Vanishes]  
Anck-Su-Namun: [Shouts] "No! [Makes a fist] I will find a way!"  
  
[Anck-Su-Namun falls to the floor sobbing as the scene closes.]  
  


End of Scene III  


  



End file.
